To date, effecting a repair on or forming a joint with ferrous powder metal articles by brazing has been very limited and of a special nature. The porous structure of conventional sintered ferrous articles, when contacted by commercial brazing alloys (in the liquid state), acts like a wick or sponge. The brazing alloy is carried away from the brazing area and/or joint site by the capillary action of the pores. This tends to produce unsatisfactory bonds or no bond at all.